


Słońce po burzy

by azure_lemon



Series: Seria światełkowa [4]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: M/M, Vignette, trochę smutne ale jest happy end, tym razem serio koniec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Michał i Lucyfer po epilogu ,,Światełka''. Definitywny koniec serii.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael
Series: Seria światełkowa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731289
Kudos: 1





	Słońce po burzy

Michał obudził się nad ranem. Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się gdzie się znajduje. Odetchnął z ulgą zrozumiawszy, że jest już bezpieczny. Co było z nim nie tak? Od wielu wieków był wolny, miał dobre życie, ukochanego obok siebie, wszystko czego tylko chciał. Lucyfer spełniał wszystkie jego życzenia zanim Mich zdążył dobrze mu o nich powiedzieć. Powinien być wdzięczy za drugą szansę. Dlaczego ciągle dręczyły go wspomnienia z dawnego życia? Jakie to szczęście, że przynajmniej Lucek okazywał mu tyle zrozumienia.  
Niosący Światło zaczął się właśnie dobudzać.  
-Znowu masz koszmary?- zapytał z troską, siadając i przecierając zaspane oczy.  
-Nie częściej niż zwykle. Nie martw się.  
-Wciąż za często. Michał, gdybym wiedział wcześniej…Odnalazłbym cię. Na Jasność, ile ty musiałeś wycierpieć, kiedy ja byłem zajęty sobą.  
-Lucek, przecież nie mogłeś wiedzieć. Tobie też było ciężko.  
-Łatwiej być nieszczęśliwym w dobrych warunkach.  
Lucek miał w takich momentach ochotę odnaleźć wszystkich byłych właścicieli Michała i wymierzyć im sprawiedliwość. Sprawić, żeby cierpieli tak jak jego ukochany. Lucyfer rzadko bywał mściwy, ale jak już tak się działo, efekty były spektakularne. Nawet Rafał by to zrozumiał. Niosący Światło po prostu musiał.  
-Misiu- szepnął. –Mogę ich znaleźć. Wszystkich. Mogę sprawić, że będą żałować.  
-To nic nie da, Lucek- odpowiedział równie cicho rudzielec. –Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo myślałem nad tym samym. Wyobrażałem sobie, że role się odwracają. Pomagało mi to na chwilę. Teraz już wiem, że to bez sensu. Będą się tylko uważali za ofiary. Oni muszą sami się zmienić. Teraz będą musieli nauczyć się żyć w nowym społeczeństwie. To będzie dla nich najlepsza kara.  
-To twoja decyzja- odpowiedział Niosący Światło, głaszcząc Michała po ramieniu.  
-Przeszedłbym to wszystko jeszcze raz, jeżeli doprowadziłoby mnie do ciebie- wyznał anioł. –Możemy już o tym nie rozmawiać, Luc? Do rana zostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Chciałbym jeszcze pospać.  
-Oczywiście-odparł Lucyfer, otulając rudzielca skrzydłem. Coś mu mówiło, że z czasem Michał znajdzie w końcu swój spokój, a on razem z nim. Czas pokazał, że miał rację.


End file.
